Remembering Love
by 1ThNalEy23
Summary: AU NALEY nathan and haley were best friends but something happened and haley had to move away nathan hated her for it but what happens when two years later she moves back to town[COMPLETE]some sexual content
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

**Tree Hill Day Dare**

A three year old girl with precious blue eyes and auburn brown hair was dropped off at the Tree Hill Day Care Center. She was seated next to three other boys one had dark brown hair with the sweetest sea blue eyes, the other with a dirty blonde color in his hair with sky blue eyes, and the last with plain old brown hair with light brown eyes. the girl wasn't frightened as she normally would be because these boys were very familiar to her, she had known them and their parents since the day she was born she watched her mother walk over to the other moms she could hear there conversation as she played with the other boys she was talented that way at the age of three she could talk and ease drop at the same time she had learned to potty train and talk and walk earlier than any other child was ever known to do in Tree Hill.

"Deb, Karen, Sheri how are you?"

"Oh, hi Lynda we were just talking about how our kids will end up in 20 years." said a cheery Karen.

"yeah I think Nathan and Haley will end up together look at the way they take care of each other it's just so cute." Deb said looking over at the children

"Lucas I'm sure will be a successful business owner." Sheri said

"What about Tim?" wondered Lynda

"He will probably be a gym teacher or a coach." said Karen laughing

Sheri laughed she didn't care much because it was only her step son "well I must get to work, bye guys have fun."

"Bye Sheri," said the mothers

"Well, we should go off to getting this business started come on Karen," Deb said as they walked off Lynda went back to the children.

"Well, bye Haley, Karen will be back to pick up you and the boys later I love you" Lynda said as she parted herself out of the door.

All of the children looked at each other in wonder of the same questions that the parents had discussed earlier where would they be in the next couple of years?


	2. when it starts

**Tree Hill High School**

Nathan, Haley, Tim, and Lucasstood outside of their new school it's their first year of high school and their very excited they all live near the school so they've decided to walk together before and after school.

"Are you guys ready for this; this is our first day at tree hill high a new clean slate lets go." said a very happy Haley she was the only one who actually likes school. She went ahead of the other boys.

"So man you gonna go for it this year?" said a curious Lucas

"I don't know man I don't know if she likes me or not." said a worried Nathan

"so what if she doesn't it's worth a try." Tim said

"Yeah I guess it is but how would tell her." Nathan said

"Are you guys coming, come on slow pokes." shouted an excited Haley; they all hurried to catch up to her.

**Later after school**

Nathan and Haley lived right next door to each other so when they walked after they dropped off Lucas and Tim it was just the two of them. Nathan thought to himself 'this is it this is your chance, do it tell her'

"Haley I have to tell you something."

"Ok what is it oh is this about third period cause I'm sorry I would have partnered with you for the proj-" Haley was interrupted by Nathan's lips pressed up against hers. then he pulled away realizing he didn't mean to do it he was just thinking about kissing her and did.

"Nathan why –you umm" said a confused Haley

"I'm sorry I just-" but then at that moment he was interrupted in his thoughts by her kissing him back. They pulled apart in shock.

"Wow" whispered Haley "that was"

"Yeah that was"

"Wow"

"I kind of wanted to do that for a while now I just didn't know how "

"Yeah me too"

"You did" said an even more shocked Nathan

"So now what"

"I guess were going out" Nathan said in hopes

"Yeah"

Both of them walked home happy.

**A year later **

Nathan and Haley were now in love and had gone through many ruff patches but choose to forgive, forget, and get through it all together then something happened.

_Outside of Haley's house she had asked Nathan to come and see her she had something to tell him_

"Haley what is it what's so important that I had to come over here right now." said a worried Nathan he could tell she'd been crying

"Nathan we have to talk for a minute"

"Ok what is it, you can tell me anything."

"Nathan…I'm just gonna skip all the crap and just tell you" she said trying not to cry again, she knew what he was thinking "no not that but…I'm moving away"

"What why what about the-"he was interrupted by Haley's hand telling him to stop.

"Nathan I wanted to tell you but I-I cant tell you everything now but I'll write I promise I'm so sorry but I love you so much please remember that I'm sorry good bye."she said running away crying.


	3. it happens when you least expect it

_Chapter 2-to remember is to bring_

**A month after Haley left**

Nathan, Lucas,and Tim are walking by _the_ house when they see a car pull up and watch two girls jump out of the moving van and go up to the house, the two girls spot the boys and walk over to them.

"Well hello," a dark brunette says giving the three boys a sexy look "who are you."

"I'm Lucas this is my step brother Nathan and our friend Tim"

"Well hi Lucas I'm Brooke and this is _my_ step sister Vicki, were moving here."

"Yeah, we can tell we knew the person who used to live here," said Lucas.

"Wow daddy was right it is a small town," said Vicki.

"Yeah it is considering there's only one high school and most likely your friends will be your neighbors," said Tim.

"And who are you again?" Vicki said.

"Nathan."

"Nathan, right you don't talk to much do you," Vicki said creeping closer to him making Nathan back away.

"Yeah ,yeah I don't talk, so guys I'm gonna go home and check my mail box ok, catch you guys later"

"Nathan your sure you'll be ok."

"Yeah I'll be fine don't worry about me alright."

"So are you still coming to the party?"

"Yeah I'll meet you guys there."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Oh nothing he's just sad cause his girlfriend le-"

"Tim shut up."

"What."

"We gotta go."

"Hey where's that party"

"Oh right there" Lucas said pointing directly across the street.

" this sure is a small town" said a coniving vicki

**The party**

Every teenager in town is at this party .There is a small dance floor which replaced the living room,the music is blasting so loud that it hurts your ears all the way in the kitchen.the kitchen has a lot of people getting drunk dancing like crazy except for one person.

"Nathan come on man you need to get drunk and have fun."

"Tim get that damn camera out of my face."

"Not until you get drunk."

"I feel like crap so eather you get that fing camera out of my face or I do it for you"

"Tim what the hell are you doing ,go get a girldrunkor something," Lucas says making Tim walk away "hey man still nothing."

"No but I'm gonna go home I don't feel like partying,"nathan said approuching the door until he was stopped by a voice from behind.

"Nathan ,where are you going," said a drunken Vicki nathan turned around to talk yo her.

"Home."

"Come on stay, have some fun with me"

"No thanks"

"Ok then take me home," Vicki said rubbing circles around his chest getting closer to him so close they're faces were almosst touching "I'll make you feel better."

Nathan kisses her hard, grabs her hand and pulls her upstairs Lucas and Tim witnessing it all.


	4. be careful of your wishes

_Chapter3-be careful of your wishes_

**Upstairs**

Nathan saw a door wide open and figured it was empty, so he whipped Vicki in. behind the door he locked it kissed her long and hard I wouldn't say it was passion between them I think it was more lust than passion. So he threw her on the bed took of his shirt he saw the look on her face and knew she liked what she saw.

After he got on top of her she rolled him over so she was on top of him and started taking off her clothes he had couple of thoughts and he knew what he was about to do was wrong for so many reasons not only because he didn't love her but because he still loved Haley. but he decided for that night he would just blow off some steam and not think about her but, Vicki she had other plans for him and she knew he wouldn't be a one night stand for very long.

So they both were there having two totally different thought while being with each other and as soon as it came, it past and they were done.

Nathan got up got dressed the same as Vicki and they left the room without a word said to each other.

**3 days later**

They were at school Nathan was talking to the guys.

"So Nathan you seem down lately, what's up" said a curios Lucas

"It came, the letter I mean, god I can't believe she did that to me, ugh never mind I got to go" Nathan says in an angry tone as he spots Vicki and Brooke. But he was stopped by Vicki.

"Nathan hi" Vicki said with a smile on her face "so umm I guess wer-"she was cut off being pulled away from the group.

"Yeah we need to talk about that, ummm that night was-"

"Great" Vicki says giving him a quick kiss on the lips "I got to go to class see you later boyfriend.

"Ok great, we'll go with that then, now I'm totally screwed "

"Nathan what was that about" said a nosy Tim overhearing everything.

"Nothing I'm totally screwed and I have a girlfriend I guess"

"Ok this is weird Lucas is dating Brooke and your dating Vicki wow"

Nathan left for his first class not listening to anything Tim just said

**A year later**

A year later Nathan and Vicki are still together but Nathan has learned to deal with the decision he made and started to worm up to her, and Lucas and Brooke have fallen in love with each other Nathan Brooke Lucas and Tim are all sitting in 3rd period Nathan is not paying attention as usual when he looks out side of the window he is shocked to see the figure waving at him this person looks so familiar but so different he can't make it out until he thinks for a moment and runs out of the door without saying a word to the teacher.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ok not the welcome I pictured" she had a sad face on "I thought I was going to get a welcome back how are you Haley we missed you"

**A/N ok tell me what you think so far you can email me for more story ideas and tell me if you want any characters included or taken out of this story.**


	5. she's back

**A/N sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy I've had sleepover parties and planning parties schools almost over and I say goodbye to my friends. So I added Peyton I love your reviews tell me more ideas.**

_Chapter 4-she's back_

"I guess not," Nathan said in a stern voice.

"Nathan come on don't be mad at me-," Haley was soon interrupted by a very angry teacher standing outside next to them with the whole class looking out the window witnessing the whole thing.

"Mr. Scott I suggest you get back inside before a suspension is in order, oh and miss James nice to see you I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow,"saidMr.Rouze.

"I am I just came here to get a key for the house," Haley said looking at Nathan who looked at her with confusion.

"A key what are you talking about," Nathan said confused.

"Didn't your mom tell you she said she left a message,i'm living with you that was the agreement."

"oh well i didn't get the memo,"nathan said in a huf.

"Ok in that case Nathan help Haley with her bags we'll keep it in the teachers lounge until the end of school," Mr.Rouze going back to his class.

As they were walking down the hall Haley tried small talk, knowing that Nathan hated her for what she had done.

"So Nathan how is the basketball team lately."

"Good."

"So what's new with you?"

"Nothing."

"Nathan please talk to me, come on stop for a minute"

"Why, why should I Haley you left without any thing for a month then you write a letter that ugh I can't believe you would do that to me I mean I loved you."

"I didn't want to my dad made me ,Nathan I didn't have a choice-," just then she was interrupted by the bell.Nathan just left the teachers lounge to go to lunch ,"Nathan come on wait," Haley followed close behind.

"Haley what are you doing here, are you back for good ,what happened with Nathan ,I missed you" Lucas had so many questions but all he could do was hug her but soon stopped when he realized his girlfriend Brooke was right behind him. "Oh, sorry Brooke this is Haley she's the girl I've been telling you about the one that used to live in your house"

"hi I'm Brooke I've heard a lot about you" Brooke said shaking Haley's hand.

"Ugh that's not good" Brooke looked at Haley she didn't get it ,"oh I'm just kidding," she said then looking back at Lucas she asked "do you know where Nathan is?"

"Yeah he's at lunch with Tim probably come on you can sit with us we have lots to catch up on."

**In the lunch room**

Lucas ,Brooke ,and Haley walk toward a table with four people sitting at it she noticed Nathan and Tim but who were the other two people one was a girl very patite with blonde hair in soft tight curls with hazel colored eyes, the other had light brown hair brown eyes and was sort of muscular Nathan was talking to Tim when Tim jumped out of his seat and ran over to Haley and gave her a bear hug Tim had always loved Haley of course just as a friend and she knew he was currently making a movie because they had kept in touch after she left even though they weren't the best of friends Tim didn't have much of a life and Haley was always there to cheer him up.

"Haley I missed you come on sit with us."

"Hey I'm Haley," she said shaking their hands sitting down.

"Hey Peyton."

"Hi Jake."

As soon as Haley sat down a girl walked into the lunchroom yelling across the room she had dirty blonde hair with green eyes "hey baby I missed you," Vicki said kissing Nathan she sat down on his lap and realized that Haley was sitting their glaring at them "hi I'm Vicki Brooke's sister," she said, She didn't look anything like Brooke.

"I don't know very well but you don't look very alike."

"That's cause were step sisters."

"Oh sorry."

"No prob. Hey why don't we go on a road trip this weekend to like Miami." Brooke said

"Ok yeah that's sounds like fun and a good chance to get to know Haley brooke we'll meet at your house friday afterschool," said a happy Peyton.

**A/N I promise I'll update again soon if you give reviews.**


	6. road trip part 1

_Chapter 5-road trip-part 1_

**After school at Haley's house**

Haley had just finished packing for the road trip she felt she packed what was necessary. She had just put on a sweatshirt and a pair of grungy jeans when the doorbell rang.

Haley went downstairs and opened the door thinking it was Nathan who couldn't get inside his own house because he had refused to go home with her so he gave her the key.

She was anxious she needed to talk to him, to explain everything, but was surprised when she opened the door to see Peyton sawyer a person she had just met at lunch; she didn't know why she was at her door, maybe she was here for Nathan.

"Hi umm Nathan isn't home yet maybe he'll be back soon." Haley said shutting the door in her face _'damn great way to start off a new friendship slam the door in her face'_

Haley was about to go back upstairs to get her suit case when the door bell rang again.

"hi I'm here to talk to you ,Nathan said he'd come for his things later though I was just next door at Brookes so," Peyton stopped herself to catch a breath "sorry am I rambling I ramble when I'm nervous sometimes anyway Brooke sent me over to come and get you we all need to have a meeting and Tim said you guys used to do this stuff all the time so your supposed to organize the cars and stuff and Brooke will have your head if she sees you wearing that come on I'll help," Peyton rambled as she walked slowly into the house Haley was trying so hard not to laugh at her constant rambling but couldn't help the smile that was creeping on her face.

"Ok come on ,I haven't unpacked all my stuff so the halls are a total mess but I'm living with Nathan so that's just to be expected," Haley said leading Peyton to the guest room ,now her room.

"Yeah why are you living with him, I mean normal kids would live with there family a cousin or something."

"Yeah but living with Nathan was the deal I made with my parents who made the deal with his mom,"she could tell Peyton had no idea what she was talking about "long story maybe I'll tell it to you some day," Haley said laughing at herself as Peyton picked out her clothes.

"You have a great wardrobe."

"Thanks are we done ,so we can go next door to get this car ride over with."

"Yeah lets go," Peyton said laughing at Haley "I have a feeling we'll become pretty good friends ,as long as you never touch my radio."

"Ok ,I think I can do that," Haley said laughing.

They both exchanged small talk laughing when they opened the door to Brooke's house.

"Wow it looks so… different," Haley said remembering all of the memories that had occurred there, she was in shock.

Tim, Lucas ,Nathan ,and Jake grabbed the entire luggage

"Ok we have two cars and twelve suit cases, fix it,"brooke said not knowing how to orginze the cars.

"Ok ,how do we have twelve, theirs only eight of us?"

"I need two ,Vicki has two, and Tim has two," Haley looked at Tim questionably "for his video."

"oh yeah sorry, ok then we'll put nine suit cases in Nathan's car ,and three in Lucas' since his car is bigger it can fit more people so then;Jake, Peyton Brooke and Tim can ride with Lucas and who's ever left can go in Nathan's car" Haley realizing what she had just done thought _'oh crap'_

"Tim will you switch with me please, I can't be with them by myself."

"You made the car arrangements you stick with them."

"I know, I know please Tim I'll do anything,"Haley begged.

"As much as I would love to take you up that offer, I can't between you and me I don't like Vicki very much" Tim began to whisper "in fact I can't stand her she's a bitch; so no."

"Damn you Tim smith your goanna pay for this," Haley said loudly almost everyone could hear her.

Nathan and Lucas are talking

"Do you think she knows what she just got herself into?"said nathan glarring at her and tim talking.

"I think she does she's talking to Tim and it looks like…yep she wants Tim to switch with her."

"We know he'll say no she's getting on my nerves if she thinks were goanna be tight again ,she has no idea."

"Nate maybe you wanna give her a break, she came back for you ,give it a chance the least you can do is be her friend right."

"Whatever, I'll try," Nathan said walking to the car Haley was on the other side of the car Vicki was coming toward her."

"Hey Haley were in the same car," Vicki said laughing Haley felt the laugh was evil.

"Yeah."

"well I gotta run to your house really quick I need to get something ,ok I'll be back you can have shot gun on the way their."

"Ok thanks" Haley said as Vicki walked away "ok Brooke we'll call on the cells if we need to stop or anything like that ok."

"Ok lets get this show on the road ,wait where's Vicki."

"She went in the house she said she needs to get something."

"Ok I'll go get her."

In Nathan's house Brooke opens the door yelling for Vicki

"VICKI, Vicki, Vicki what are you doing ,where are you?"

"I'm up here guest room"

"What are you doing in Haley's room?"

"I'm looking for the letter I remember Nathan saying something about a letter she wrote."

"So why would you look in her room it would be in Nathan's room."

"Good thinking" Vicki said moving to Nathan's room

"Vicki why do you need a letter she wrote to Nathan for."

"Info, ammo, knowledge ,whatever I can use it for."

"Don't you think this is invasion of privacy ,to you Boyfriend may I remind you"

"Ah ha got it lets go."

"I don't think what your doing is right"

"I don't care"

They walked outside and Vicki casually walked to the car while Brooke did the same only glaring at her sister. surprisingly Brooke didn't like Vicki very much she has been trying to catch Vicki doing something wrong so her dad can make her go tohighchi boarding school in china.

"Did you get what you needed?" asked Haley trying to be nice.

"yep just what I wanted," Vicki said in an evil like tone.

**Spoilers for next chapter**

**-the letter**

**-the ride **

**A/N ok I wrote an extra long chapter because school just ended and I'm going to Wisconsin dells on Sunday then be back on Tuesday then I have graduation on Wednesday and on Friday I'm going camping until next Tuesday so I might not write for a long while but I promise I'll try ,oh and more more review and some ideas maybe for the next chapter. Thanks enjoy.**


	7. road trip part 2

Chapter 6 –road trip part 2

**While Vicki is searching for the letter in the house Nathan and Haley are talking**

"Hey this will be fun don't you think?"

"Whatever"

"Nathan can't you just make the best of this please I just want to make a truce for now please!"

"If that's what you want"

"It is"

"Yeah whatever"

"Nathan" Haley said almost yelling she was growing angry.

Before Nathan could comment back he saw Vicki heading toward the car so he decided he wouldn't say anything.

"ok are you ready to go I know I-"Vicki was interrupted by a ringing it was Haley's cell phone she chose to ignore it to let Vicki finish her sentence she though it would be civil of her to do so "are you goanna get that Haley cuz it's getting on my nerves?"

"Oh yeah sorry" Haley grabbed her phone out of her jacket pocket. "Hello"

"Hey neighbor girl were getting ready to go and were goanna stop at a gas station right before we hit Georgia" said an excited Brooke.

"Ok that sounds good"

"Alright I'll call back later" Haley hung up the phone and shoved it deep inside her pocket.

"So what did they want" Vicki said with curiosity as Nathan pulled out of the driveway following Lucas

"They said that there ready to go and the first stop would be at a gas station right before we get to Georgia"

"Great" Vicki was happy the first stop would be soon she wanted to read the letter so she could get ammo on Haley.

**In Lucas' car**

"So do you think their tearing each others heads off yet" said Tim laughing at himself.

"Probably" Lucas said

"Why don't they like each other anyway?" said a curios Brooke.

"Lucas do you wanna tell them or should I" said Tim

"Ok we were all kind of born friends because of our parents they were all in the line of work with someone else so, anyway they got together when we were freshman's in high school-"stared lucas.

"Wait they use to date" said a surprised Jake unlike Peyton and Brooke he didn't know anything about them.

"Yes, anyways they were inseparable I swear I don't know how Nathan got through last year" Tim blurted out.

"He didn't" said an angry Lucas he knew Tim shouldn't have said that

"So why did she leave" said a curios Peyton

"Long story, are you ready for it, all of it started…."

As they reached the gas station Lucas had finished the story or at least all of what he wanted them to know about the story.

**Back in Nathan's car**

"Finally I'll be in the bathroom" Vicki said

"Ok we'll wait"

"Do you want me to come with you" said a kind Haley

"NO" Vicki didn't want to get caught or be disturbed.

"Oh ok"

Vicki walked into the bathroom and locked a stall door.she opened the letter carefully there she took a deep breathe and read it

**Meanwhile in Nathan's car**

"Ok so were trying to be civil right were calling a truce"

"Yes Nathan I hope we can do that" Haley said starting to get tired of his attitude

"Ok so can I ask you a question then?"

"Yeah anything"

"Did you know before you left, I mean-"

"Yes" Haley interrupted she didn't want him o say it

"Oh"

"Can I ask you question?"

"Sure"

"Why are you with Vicki?"

"Because I was hurt and it just sort of happened I guess she just kinda grows on you"

**In the gas station**

"Gees Brooke do you think you have enough water?"

"It's not all for me"

"You do know there's only one more stop until we get there"

"Yes I know"

"I'm sorry" Lucas said realizing that he was annoying her "forgive me"

Brooke began to smile "yes I forgive you"

"Come here" Lucas said pulling her into a long kiss "I love you" Lucas said as there foreheads were pressed together.

"I love you too" said a happy Brooke then se looked past Lucas and started to giggle

"What Lucas said turning to see what she was looking at and then started to laugh too?

"God guys I thought we were bad" he said looking at Peyton and Jake making out.

Peyton started to giggle "Brooke lets go buy this stuff"

She said pulling her away from Lucas' grip.

"So"

"So what"

"What was that?"

"Brooke I think I'm falling for Jake, he's so sweet and cute and I hate being away from him"

"Oh that's great…That is great right"

"Yeah that pretty good"

"As long as you're happy"

"I am…are you?"

"Yeah actually I am really happy"

**In the bathroom**

Vicki began reading

_Dear Nathan _

_Hi how are you good I hope sorry I haven't written in so long I've been kind of busy and I'm not really good at putting my feelings into words as you know so here it goes._

_I just wanna say first of all I'm sorry and I love you but I'm not…pregnant I thought I was but I'm not I went to the doctor and she said that that can happen and I'm not pregnant I'm so sorry I wanted to tell you but my dad said it would be harder for you to deal with all of that you know how he is._

_And after I left about a week or two later I don't really remember but I ummm slept with someone else I'm sorry I was hurt and I missed you and I just needed to get away I'm so sorry._

_I just need you to know I'm so so sorry for everything that I did and that I love you and I will always love you always and forever right I know how we always say no regrets well I make an exception for myself I do regret what I did and if I could I would take it all back._

_Love always and forever_

_Haley James_

_p.s. tell Tim I cant wait to see his new video he said it's about the four of us but you probably know that._

"Wow" said a shocked Vicki, Vicki ran out of he stall up to Brooke and Peyton in the parking lot" Brooke you have to read this I got so much dirt"

"What is I Brooke said grabbing it she looked at the envelope cover "no this is wrong I can't believe you read this" Brooke said beginning to yell

"Brooke calm down the guys are in the car what is it"

"She took a letter that Haley wrote to Nathan and she actually read it" Brooke said now whispering

"What" Peyton said grabbing the letter looking at it "Vicki you didn't this is an invasion of privacy"

"That's what said"

Vicki looked over at the Nathan's car she casually walked over there Brooke and Peyton watched her "hey baby I think I'm gonna ride the rest of the way with them ok"

"Why" both Nathan Haley said

"Because I need to talk to Brooke"

"Oh" said a suspicious Haley she saw the glares that were being given to Vicki by the girls

"Is that ok baby" Vicki said turning her attention to Nathan

"Yeah I guess"

"great" Vicki said kissing Nathan through the window.

Nothing was said the rest of the way there but changes were made Vicki ended up driving the rest of the way she regretted the decision of riding with them because all she saw was Jake and Peyton making out right next to Brooke and lucas who were making out as well.

**A/N ok I managed to get a new chapter on today for you guys out there who are reading this. Don't forget to give suggestions for next chapter and the more reviews the faster the chapter lol j/k. so I'm off to get ready to graduate oh here come the tears hopefully I can get a new chapter on before I go on this camping trip I don't know. But yeah ok luv you guys who read this story.**


	8. we arrive then we depart

Chapter-7-_we arrive then we depart_

**In the hotel**

"Wow Brooke wasn't kidding when she said we would get the best" Peyton said amazed.

"Ok guys I have your room keys, now we have a choice do we wanna do this randomly or what?"

"I don't care I just wanna get a room" Peyton said

"Alright well there are eight of us and four rooms so what do you guys wanna do"

"Haley can you organize it" Tim said

"Yeah sure ok Brooke and Lucas I'm sure want to share a room" she said handing each a key to there room"

"Thank you" said a happy Brooke

"Peyton and Jake here you go" Haley said giving them there keys and winking at Peyton they had a small discussion about this earlier.

"Nathan and um Vicki" she said hesitantly giving them there keys "Tim I guess your stuck with me."

"Oh Haley you know I love you" Tim said giving her rapping his arm around he neck

"Tim you choking me and I swear I with hurt you if you don't let go"

"Oh sorry"

**They all walked to their roomsin Peyton and jakes room**

"Oh my god Jake look at this view isn't it beautiful" Peyton said looking out the bay window.

"Yeah but do you know what is a prettier view"

"What"

"You on that queen bed with me" he said rapping his arms around her

"My goodness Jake is that all you guys think about"

"Yeah pretty much why"

"Because if I didn't love you so much I would say you're a perv." Peyton said getting away from his grip opening the door to see Brooke and Lucas making out. "great now we have a joining room with that GET A ROOM" she yelled making them stop

"We have one Peyton and you're in it" said Brooke

"Haha" she said closing the door and turning around to see Jake in the same position he was in before she had opened the door it looked as if he was in shock "Jake are you ok" she said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Did you just say you loved me?"

"What no…no"

"Yes you did just now…Peyton….wow"

"Jake I…I… I was going to tell you before then I thought I'll wait till the right time then I just thoug-"she was interrupted by jakes kisses

"Peyton I love you too"

"Really because I though maybe yo-"she was interrupted by him kissing her again "can't I finish a sentence"

"No" he said the fell back on the bed and kept making out.

**In Nathan and Vicki's room**

"Oo Nathan there's a queen size bed" Vicki said pulling him closer to her moving toward the bed.

"Yep" he said pulling away

"Come on baby kiss me" she said trying to kiss him

"Vicki don't" he said getting out of her grip

"WHAT IS YOUR PROMBLEM"

"I don't have a problem"

"Yes you do you don't wanna touch me anymore"

"No…Vicki I'm sorry it's just I'm stressed out you know that's all forgive me" he said grabbing her around the waist.

"Yes I guess I can forgive you but don't do it again ok"

"Ok" he said kissing her softly

"Eww I don't wanna see this crap every time I open this door"

"Tim shut up and get the hell out of our room" Vicki said throwing a pillow at Tim

"I'm not in your room" Tim said pointing to the ground so she could see that he is clearly in his own room.

"Tim stops bothering them" Haley said pulling him away from the door

"Thanks hales you're a good friend considering"

"mm hmm" she huffed with her eyebrows raised closing the doors "thanks hales you're a good friend considering" Haley mocked Vicki to Tim "ok one I'm not your friend two you're a bitch and three stay the hell away from me"

"Nice" Tim said giving Haley a high five while they both laughed but stopped when the door opened and they saw Brooke standing there

"What are you two laughing at?"

"Nothing what do you need"

"Nothing but were meeting at the pool it's like 7:45 now so 8:00 good for you guys"

"Yeah we'll meet you there"

"Cool CYA"

**About 8:05 at the pool**

"Hey guys nice of you to show up" said Brooke looking at Peyton and Jake hand in hand

"Sorry"

"No you're just in time for truth or dare"

"Good cause I wouldn't wanna miss that" Peyton said sarcastically

"Good cause were playing dirty style"

"Oh joy" Haley said rolling her eyes

**A/N Ok kind of a short chapter but I'm already writing the next chapter sorry for the late update but I got back late (to the maggs I miss u guys) **

**Spoilers **

**-truth or dare**

**-memories**

**-movies **

**-secrets**

**Ok also small polls**

**-Movie descriptions just say _yes_ or _no_ (sorry no details allowed)**

**-Brake up before or after the trip say yes-bu or no-bu (no details)**


	9. truth or dare

Chapter 8- truth or dare

**At the pool **

"Ok everyone does know how to play dirty right" said Brooke

"Umm no" said Haley

"You don't" Brooke looked at Haley as if she were crazy "ok well if you take a truth after the question is answered you eat or lick depending on what you have…anyways yeah you lick it off of the person's name you pulled out of the hat's stomach, and we have vodka and whipped cream"

"Ok got it" Haley said

"Good then we'll start with you Haley truth or dare?" Brooke said

"Umm truth"

"Ok what was the most unpredictable thing you have done?"

"Umm I don't know"

"Tell them about New York" Tim blurted out

"Oh ok yeah I kinda did a strip dance at 'to hot to top'"

"Wow Haley do tell" Brooke said curiously

"Umm no thanks"

"I will" interrupted Tim

"Go a head" Brooke said

"ok well we were on our way back from New York and we ran out of gas and gas money we had enough to get us home and that was it… anyways so the only place we could think of or Haley could think of was the strip place to get money"

_**Flash back**_

_Their in the car it's 9:47 at night_

"_Shit Tim did you forget to fill the gas before we left" said a frustrated Lucas_

"_That was mister hot lips job back there" they looked at Nathan who was making out with Haley._

"_Yo guys problem here"_

"_Oh sorry what happened?"_

"_You forgot to fill the gas tank"_

"_I couldn't we don't have enough money I thought we would have enough to get back"_

"_Well you thought wrong" said Lucas growing angry_

"_Luke chill I saw a gas station down the road a bit"_

_as their walking their talking Haley is on Nathan's back she was giving directions on where to go when they reached the gas station they looked at the board with the prices on it Nathan let Haley down and she turned around to look at a building._

"_We can't afford this"_

"_Guys"_

"_I told you"_

"_What are we gonna do"_

"_Guys"_

"_Were totally screwed"_

"_GUYS"_

"_What"_

"_I have an idea" Haley said pointing to a building that says 'to hot to top' with a neon girl outline light next to it the boys are staring at her as if she were crazy "not you guys, come on" she said dragging them behind her_

_they walk in to the building and Haley walked right up to the bar tender she told the boys to grab a seat by the bar_

"_Hey umm do you know how a girl can get some quick gas money"_

"_Umm no I sorry"_

"_Well I could help but notice your sign out front and I think I can put on a nice show for these guys here"_

"_Umm yeah I'm sure you could darling but"_

"_But what"_

"_Can I see your I.D." he looked at it and nodded his head you wannna do it go round back and set your self up I'll clear the bar"_

"_Thanks"_

_Haley walked around back and got every thing ready_

**_Meanwhile with the guys_**

"_Wonder what she's gonna do"_

"_I have know idea"_

"_Can I get you men something to drink?"_

"_Yeah I'll take a lite beer" Nathan said_

"_Yeah same here" Tim said_

"_No nothing thanks"_

_the music started it was 'dip it low' the boys turned around facing the bar when they saw a girl wearing a red leather halter top belly cut with strings that dangled over her showing stomach and a pair of black leather pants she was bare foot and she started to dance._

"_Is that Haley" Nathan said in shock as she headed toward them a smile growing on his face he knows this song be heart now._

_Says he wants you _

_He says he needs you_

_It's real talking' _

_When I make him wait for you_

_If he really wants you _

_If he really needs you_

_Really got to have_

_Take your time and feel him out_

_When it's a good boy_

_I mean really really good boy_

_Why not let him lay with you_

_(She made her way over to Nathan Lucas and Tim not and gave them a wink)_

_That's when you give it to him good_

_Dip it low _

_Pick it up slow _

_Roll it all around _

_Poke it out like you back broke_

_Pop pop pop that thing_

_She did exactly what the lyrics said _

_Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"_

_Dip it low_

_Pick it up slow_

_Roll it all around _

_Poke it out like your back broke_

_Pop pop pop that thing_

_Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"_

_("Damn for a white girl she can she it Woo" said a crowd member)_

_You getting' bold_

_He's growing' cold_

_It's just the symptoms of young love_

_Growing' old_

_You think it's time_

_And your thinking' of leaving _

_But give it time_

_He's coming home_

_Meet him at the door with nothing on_

_Take him by the hair_

_Let him know what's on_

_(She pushed a mans head back that looked as if he were actually drooling)_

_If you understand me _

_Yall come on_

_(She took the money men were handing to her she even let some put it in her pants for her)_

_And all my ladies whine it up_

_If you know just how to move_

_All my fellas jump behind_

_And show her what you want to do (show her what you got daddy)_

_All my ladies whine it up_

_If you know just how to move_

_My fellas jump behind_

_(This time she grabbed onto the bar rail above her and grabbed it) _

_That's when you give it to him good_

_Dip it low _

_Pick it up slow _

_Roll it all around _

_Poke it out like you back broke_

_Pop pop pop that thing_

_She did exactly what the lyrics said _

_Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"_

_(She did a lot with her body she worked that pole)_

_We can move if you wanna_

_We can move_

_We can move if you wanna_

_We can moOove_

_Dip it low_

_Pick it up slow_

_Roll it all around _

_Poke it out like your back broke_

_Pop pop pop that thing_

_Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"_

_(She twirled on the pole above her in front of Nathan)_

_Dip it low_

_pick it up slow_

_Roll it all around _

_Poke it out like your back broke_

_Pop pop pop that thing_

_Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"_

_(She grabbed some vodka and pored into a mans mouth)_

_Dip it low_

_Pick it up slow_

_Roll it all around _

_Poke it out like your back broke_

_Pop pop pop that thing_

_Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"_

_(She blew a kiss to Nathan then right in front of him did the lyrics)_

_Dip it low_

_Pick it up slow_

_Roll it all around _

_Poke it out like your back broke_

_Pop pop pop that thing_

_Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"_

_She got down and headed towards the bar tender "thanks mister I think I got enough for gas and a little more"_

"_No problem honey they liked you come back anytime"_

"_Ok thanks again"_

_She ran to Nathan and jumped in his arms_

"_I got $123.00"_

"_I think that's enough for gas"_

"_Yeah me too" Haley said kissing him_

"_Damn Haley were did you learn how to do that"_

"_Practice" she said looking at Nathan kissing him again_

**_End of flash back_**

"Damn girl I didn't know you had it in you" Brooke said and they both laughed

"Yeah yeah did you get the gas to get home" Vicki said

"Ummm yeah" Haley said laughing

"Ok, Haley pick whipped cream or vodka?"

"Whipped cream"

"And your person is" she said grabbing a name out of the hat "oh gees, umm don't hate me it was random"

"Who is it"

"Nathan"

"NO" they both said in unison

"Yep" she said showing everyone the paper

Nathan laid down on the pool floor Brooke put the whipped cream on him Haley straddled him she licked it up nice and slow Nathan had to close his eyes.

"Ok moving on" Brooke said as soon s Haley was finished "Nathan truth or dare"

"Dare"

"Ok pull out of this hat"

"It says kiss the person you pull out of the hat"

"So pick a name out of the hat"

"Haley"

"Damn it" he said looking at Vicki with approval she nodded its ok

Nathan went over to Haley sat down next to her she rolled her eyes then they both leaned in closer he tilted his head one way she tilted hers the other way and he began to kiss her softly they closed their eyes Haley rested her hands on his face she opened her mouth a little more for access he put his tongue in her mouth they began to rome each others mouths they sat there for a while just making out until things got a bit deeper Vicki could see this and started to clear her throat to make them stop it worked.

after that ,the game went on a little like that for a little while until it was closing hours and they couldn't be in the pool area so they went back to their rooms and fell asleep once their heads hit the pillow or for others once they got done "playing" or "wrestling".

**A/N ok there two chapters in one day it's now 12:48 a.m. I want at least 7 reviews or I won't put another chapter on thanks.**


	10. her first

Chapter 10-her first

**Hotel lobby**

It was about 10:30 everyone was in the lobby drinking coffee talking Haley was making the coffee account on she used to work at the café and knew how to make a good cup she was taking everyone's orders

"Brooke what do you want"

"Cream no sugar" said Brooke

"Me too" said Peyton

"Cream and sugar please" Lucas answered

"Us too" Jake said pointing to Tim and himself

Haley walked away before she heard Nathan's order

"Wait you didn't get my order" said Nathan

"Do you seriously think I need to take your order?" Haley said putting her hand on her hip

"What is it then?" said Vicki as if she knew it all

"Two parts coffee one part sugar cream on the side" Haley said walking away

When Haley came back with hands full of coffee cups Peyton saw and gave her a hand. They all sat down and were relaxed until Brooke said those horrifying words "ok let's play a game"

"Oh Brooke" groaned everyone

"Come on just the memory game" Brooke said now begging

"Come on guys it won't be that bad"

"Thanks Haley ok we'll start with you"

"Haha" everyone but Haley and Brooke laughed

"Ok what was your first time like" Brooke said then everyone brought their attention to Nathan when he choked on his coffee.

"Ummm good" Haley said looking at her suspiciously

"Ummm detail" Brooke said partially annoyed

"Ok well it was a busy summer a lot of people were on vacation anyways I went over a friend's house and yeah we did it."

"Ok a little more detail than that"

"What else do you wanna know I'm not real good with sharing my SEX life with people?"

"Ok well what friend cause I know it wasn't me"

"Ummm that is between me and him"

"Well what led out to it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what happened before hand to make you guys decide"

"Nothing really it was raining we were the only ones home we were watching movie and It just sort of happened I mean kissing led to making out which led to…well yeah."

_**Flashback**_

"_Come on Nathan open this door I'm scared it's cold and wet and let me in" Haley screamed banging on Nathan's front door jumping up and down hoping the stomping would make him go faster._

_He finally opened the door with a bit of a sleepy look on his face "oh hey baby" he said grabbing her around the waist pulling her inside._

"_Don't you 'hey baby' me I've been waiting outside forever you know I hate the thunder"_

"_I know I was sleeping I'm sorry" Nathan said begging for forgiveness trying to hug her but she pulled away until she heard the thunder and saw the lightning and basically jumped into his arms._

"_You're lucky I love you so much otherwise I wouldn't forgive you"_

"_Good, so what are you over here for anyways?"_

"_Well no one was home it's poring outside and I just thought what is a girl to do other than see her boyfriend" she said pecking him on the lips while putting her coat on the coat rack._

"_Really so what do you want to do?" he said his eyebrows rose._

"_Oh I think I have some ideas" she said dragging Nathan towards the couch while kissing him, she is very talented that way. (Lol)_

_Nathan pulled away which surprised Haley a bit "so what was that idea of what you wanted to do?"_

"_You're kidding me right"_

"_No did you want to watch a movie"_

"_Ugh fine lets watch…ummm 'the fast and the furious'"_

"_ok hold on" he said getting up and putting the DVD in the DVD player._

_He sat down on the couch and Haley scoot closer to him she loved when it stormed because it was an excuse for her to cuddle up close to him. _

_Just about half way through the movie Haley interrupted "Nathan I'm getting board and it sounds like the thunder and lightning stopped can't we go upstairs" he ignored her._

"_Nathan, you've seen this a million times, comes on baby" she said moving his shirt so she could kiss it._

"_Alright" Nathan said pretending to be angry but smiled every time she turned her back._

_The minute he turned around she was gone "are you comein' lover boy" he ran up to his room to catch her but she was already sitting on his bed looking at her fake watch " you know for the captain of the basketball team your pretty slow"  
_

"_Oh your gonna pay for that one" Nathan said lunging at her tickling her to death _

"_No Nathan stop no don't ahh that tickles"_

"_Take it back"_

"_Ok ok I take it back" she said getting out from under him. _

_he sat back on the bed and propped himself up she put her poutty face on and sat next to him she started to kiss his neck but he pushed her away playfully she tried again but was rejected she got closer she wasn't one to give up she kissed his cheek and could tell she was about to get a brake through. she kissed him on the back of his neck and realized it was his weak spot she has him right where she wants him now, she kissed his weak spot yet again she couldn't take it anymore she got on top of him straddling him "Haley wait"_

"_No it's ok…it's alright" she said kissing him while pulling his shirt off kissing him once again in one slow motion she pulled her own shirt off of him she looked into his eyes as he looked into hers and he figured that she had no idea what to do next considering she has never done this before._

_so he led her slowly he kissed her passionately and moved so his position was over her he kissed her again long and slow allowing his tongue to find it's own way, he was slow with his movements to make sure it was ok with her he didn't want to make her uncomfortable, he slowly undid her pants and was about to pull them down when he was interrupted by the phone he looked at it as if it were evil and he were about to go to battle with it._

_She let out an angry sigh and answered it "hello" she said in a huff trying to gather her breathe_

"_Hey hales is Nathan there"_

"_Ummm he's really" Nathan began to kiss her stomach witch aroused her _

"_Really! Busy call back later" _

"_Umm ok" Lucas said laughing at her_

_he kissed her again and she couldn't take it anymore "better yet call him back tomorrow" before Lucas could say anything more she hung up on him._

"_Nathan" Haley said pulling his head towards hers kissing him._

_Clothes were no longer a problem for them they were soon under his soft white sheet. He looked at her and could see that she was in pain he whipped away a tear that had rolled down her cheek and kissed her where the tear was and uttered the sweetest words she had herd in her life or at least for the moment "I'm sorry…I love you"_

_she arched her back closed her eyes tight and opened her mouth for air and then they both collapsed they were full of air and breathing so hard Nathan rolled off of Haley she was still in the same position starring at the ceiling "Haley are you ok" her attention was converted over to him and the past events came back to her and she smiled with pleasure kissed him on the cheek and rolled over he rolled over and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her head and stroked her hair softly until he was sure she was sleeping._

_**End of flashback**_

**A/N sorry guys I would write more but I'm really tired but I'll put up another chapter up tomorrow maybe ok so let's try 5 reviews thanks luv u guys.**


	11. the memories

**A/N this is for clarkson04 lol and I just want to say I have nothing against Jehovah witnesses' in fact my friend is one so don't take it into offence please.**

Chapter 11- the memories

"Haley" Brooke said waving a hand in front of her face "Haley…earth to Haley" nothing happened

"YO, BUGS" Nathan said almost screaming at that moment she snapped out of it

"Haley you ok"

"Oh umm yeah what were you saying" she said putting a hand on her head

"Nothing you were talking Hun, you're sure your ok?"

"yeah I was just remembering it I guess…ummm I need to get some fresh air" she said getting up walking away Nathan watched her leave and realized all the pain that he had gone through she went through too.

"Wow umm I'm gonna go after her" said Peyton running after her "Haley, Haley wait" she finally caught up to her "Haley are you ok I know Brooke can be a little noisy at times but she means no harm"

"Oh no I understand it's not that"

"Well than what is it"

"Nothing I just needed fresh air I'm really tired I stayed up all night writing to my mom and dad and a couple of old friends that's all."

"come on hales you can tell me I know we haven't known each other long but I'd like to believe were at least friends."

"We are Peyton we are I really just need time to myself I'm gonna take a nap call if you need me ok."

"Oh ok" she said but Haley was already gone so Peyton quietly walked back and everyone and they stopped talking and looked at her "what"

"We saw Haley go back to the room what happened?" Brooke said with curiosity

"Nothing she said she was tired and needed a nap; she said was had been writing e-mails to friends and family all night, you know what lets just not worry about, let's just play the game"

"ok if you say so ummm Tim what was the best worst time of your life so far kind of ugh you know what I mean" everyone giggled at her comment she got frustrated.

"Umm that would probably the summer my grandma died"

_**Flashback**_

"_I'm coming I'm coming hold your horses" Haley said running down the stairs the person had been banging on the door so load and for so long she only had time to put on Nathan's blue and white striped shirt which was to big to show almost anything anyways she opened the door to Nathan's house once again hoping it wasn't another Jehovah witness she opened the door and to her surprise was a very gloomy Tim she had hardly ever seen a gloomy Tim in fact the last time she saw that look was when he found out his mother had died in the third grade. "Tim what's wrong are you ok"_

"_Hey is ummm Nathan here" he said without bringing his head up but walking inside._

"_Yeah are you sure you're ok"_

"_Yeah no is Nathan home" he asked once again_

"_Yeah Nate baby get down here"_

"_Tell them I don't wanna buy anything"_

"_Nathan its Tim" she said looking at Tim with worry_

"_what" he said peaking his head around the corner so he could see them "Tim what are you doing here you're not suppose to be back until Thursday it's only Sunday" he was now all the way down stairs and looked at Haley and saw she was biting her pinky nail he knew something was up "what's wrong" she figured something was up when he hadn't commented on the fact that she was in Nathan's house wearing his shirt and nothing else._

"_Nathan my grandma Mimi died last night"_

"_Oh my gosh Tim I'm so sorry"_

"_Oh...no" Haley said on the verge of tears she grabbed Nathan's shoulder and nodded upstairs "I'll be right back"_

"_Ok" he said nodding with approval _

_She ran upstairs and put on a pair of Levis jeans by the time she got back downstairs she sat on the couch on the other side of Tim. "Tim I'm so sorry I loved Grammy Mimi too" Haley said trying to comfort him. They sat there and talked about it Haley cried a little _

_About an hour later it was like 9:35 when Lucas called Nathan had talked to him and told him what happened while Haley sat by Tim it looked as if he were a glass manikin and he could break if you touched him. Nathan got off the phone "that was Lucas he said he's sorry and he wishes he could be here with you man"_

"_Oh you know what I think I have an idea that will brighten us up I'll be right back" Haley said sniffling and whipping away her tears walking away. When she came back she had a bottle of vodka and three glasses they all sat on the floor and got drunk._

"_Oh oh what about the time we went to that club and Tim got kicked out cause he kept calling the waitresses hot tits" Haley said laughing gulping down some more vodka._

_The next morning they all woke up on the living room floor with humongous hangovers Tim went home and Nathan and Haley went back upstairs to sleep._

_**End of flash back**_

"Oh wow Tim I'm so sorry" Jake said with concern

"Oh no I'm fine now cause I had my friends there for me"

"Hey man, I would have been there but I was in California visiting my relatives"

"No problem you were there for me when you got back but anyways" he said waving his waving around as if he were a crazy man "the game"

"Right the game Lucas the best thing anything happened to you" brooke said with a smile growing on her face.

"You know that already"

"I know I just like hearing you say it"said brooke

"When I got together with you"

_**Flashback**_

_At the party_

"_Tim what the hell are you doing go get a girl or something" Lucas says and doesn't notice some one come behind him. "Hey man still nothing"_

"_No, but I'm gonna go home I don't feel like partying" Lucas turned around stunned at the beautiful sight in front of him "hey ummm Brooke right?"_

"_Yeah Brooke"_

"_so what's wrong with Nathan" they turn around to see Vicki and Nathan walking upstairs Tim comes up next to him "well at least we know Nathan won't be alone tonight" Tim said walking away_

"_Yeah and Lucas I was thinking…umm"_

"_You're so cute did you know that"_

"_Are you drunk?"_

"_No water" he said raising his drink "are you"_

"_Nope soda"_

"_Right so I was thinking maybe-"Lucas was interrupted by Brookes lips pressed against his._

_**End of flashback**_

"Awww that's so sweet now if you don't mind I think I'm a little tired" Jake said eyeing Peyton to come upstairs.

"Ummm yeah me to" Peyton said pretending to yawn

"Nice save guys" Brooke said she knew what they were about to do.

"Nathan?" Vicki said nodding at Nathan to do the same but Nathan rejected her offer and Brooke could see this.

"Vicki umm I was thinking about going to the mall wanna come with?"

"Yeah ok" Vicki said glairing at Nathan

"Nathan you wanna do something with me and Tim"

"No I'm really kind of tired if you don't mind"

In Nathan's room about thirty minutes after he fell asleep he heard a knock at the door so he got up and opened it. "Hey what are you doing?"

"Sorry did I wake you"

"No not at all" Nathan said sarcastically

"Ok well in that case I think I have an Idea about what we can do to cheer us up" Haley said holding a bottle of rum and two glasses.


	12. so distant and so alone

**Chapter 12** – **so distant and so alone**

"Ok well in that case I think I have an idea about what we can do to cheer us up" Haley said holding a bottle of rum and two glasses.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about four ingredients to the perfect recipe to the last night in Miami."

"Oh and what are they"

"You, me, rum, and a the beach"

"To-"

"Hang out…just to hang out, Nathan"

At the beach Nathan and Haley were looking at the stars listening to the ocean wave's crash against the rocks.

"Here" Haley said handing Nathan a bottle of rum

"Haley were did you get rum from anyways" Nathan said sitting down

"I drank all the vodka last night"

"Hum looks like you drank all the rum too" he said holding it upside down they both laughed "that's ok we can talk hey do you wanna get the other guys?"

"No they all left when we were sleeping"

"Oh" he said they both lay down on the blanket that was set out and laid there in silence for a while

Haley broke the silence "do you ever think people are like stars, Nathan"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there all so distant from one another, so lonely and they shine so bright to fool us, make us think there happy…until they just die down and fade away"

"I think people are lonely until they find someone" she looked away from him and another moment of silence. Until they saw a shutting star

"Nathan did you see that?" Haley said with amazement

"Yeah"

"Did you make a wish?"

"No, did you"

"Yeah"

"What did you wish for"

"The same thing I've been wishing for since I was six"

"A pink pony" he said looking at her and laughed

"no not a pink pony to live happily ever after…you know I've always had this crazy dream that I lived in tree hill in a small house with a red door, a white picket fence and a porch swing I would sit outside on the porch swing reading my book and drinking lemonade until my kids get off the bus and my husband gets home from work and we sit down and have a nice family dinner family dinner…but that's probably never gonna happen"

"Why not I mean if you want something you should go out and find it so you can have it"

"But I can't"

"Why not"

"Just because I can't really"

"But-"

"Shh…just listen to the ocean"

"So what do you think about last year"

"I think it was just like you are…it sucked"

"Oh so your saying I suck" he said leaning on his elbows

"Yep that's exactly what I'm saying" she said getting up running away

"Oh your dead" he said getting up chasing her "your dead" he screamed running after her. They ran all over the beach screaming and laughing that carried on for about fifteen minutes

**Meanwhile in Jake and Peyton's room **

"Man I'm so tired I think that was a great way to end this trip a nice party"

"Yeah but-" Peyton heard a scream from outside "did you hear that"

"Yeah it sounded like someone screaming" Jake said walking over to the bay window Peyton opened the window the moon and stars were just enough light to see the beach clear "wait is that" they looked down at the two running figures "Nathan and Haley"

"I'll go get Tim"

"Ok" Jake said still observing the two play in the sand

"Ok whets all the hype" Tim said holding his video camera

"That camera zooms in from far away right"

"Yeah so"

"Well we can't tell who that is" Jake said pointing to the beach

"No problem hold on" Tim said setting up his video to zoom he looked through the lenze and the screaming carried on for a while but soon stopped

**Back at the beach**

Haley and Nathan were still chasing each other until Nathan finally got Haley and landed on top of her they were face to face they stayed there for a while then they started to lean in closer and closer breathe to breath they kissed each other it was a small kiss until it got deeper and the relaxed their bodies and their hands started to rome each other but then Haley pulled away

"Wait…we can't do this"

"Your right we can't sorry"

"No I did it too" Nathan got off of her and she walked away he waited for a moment then did the same and went back to their rooms

**Haley and Tim's room**

Haley walked into her room casually and saw Tim sitting on the couch watching TV Haley was still holding her lips "where have you been all night" Tim said loign at haley he knew exactly where she had been

"What oh no where"

"Oh well I see you packed all my stuff for tomorrow"

"Oh yeah I thought it might get us home faster"

"Ok well good night"

"Good night"

**A/N hope you enjoyed lets try to get at least five more reviews up there and look in on Friday the 10th for chapter 13 **


	13. home sweets home

Chapter 13-home sweet home

"Haley wake up" shouted Tim shaking Haley as if she were a maraca but she didn't budge "ugh you're hopeless" Tim said storming into Nathan's room "Nathan I can't wake Haley up"

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well you always used to wake her up before"

"Yeah dude when we were dating"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"If you only knew how I woke her up" Nathan said shaking his head smiling remembering

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flashback**_

"_Haley wake up" Haley didn't move_

"_Dude face it she's never gonna wake up"_

"_Just wait I know just what to do" Nathan said getting on the other side of the bed. _

"_You guys can get out now" Nathan said to Tim and Lucas waving a hand at them shooing them_

"_Why" Lucas said_

"_Exclusive viewing only"_

"_Yeah Lucas get out of the room" Tim commented_

_Nathan covered Haley as if she were a toy he didn't want to share "my eyes only"_

_The boys left the room Tim mumbled "hog" on the way out, before closing the door he says "haven't you ever heard sharing is caring" Nathan rolled his eyes_

_he gave her soft gentle kisses up her stomach and saw her eyes flutter open with a big smile on her face and his kisses moved up her body she let out a giggle and he kissed her right on her lips on her lips and she had one reaction "mmmm" she moaned smiling as if it were a fresh chocolate chip cookie out of the oven._

_He said "eww morning breathes" she hit him on the shoulder he laughed "morning sleepy head time to go home"_

"_What if we stay right here" she said kissing him_

****

**_End flashback_**

* * *

"Well if you won't wake her up can you at least carry her to your car?"

"Fine, here" Nathan said handing Tim his bags. He walked in her room and saw her sleeping figure and cradled her in his arms walking down stairs everyone looked at him but said nothing her laid Haley gently in his car and made sure everyone's things were packed "ok

everyone same car, same stops, same way ok"

"So you mean were taking the same stops we did on our way up here" said a questionable Tim

"Yeah" Nathan said and Tim nodding at him Vicki got in the car the passengers seat he put her hand on Nathan's shoulder and said "are you ok you seem a little uhh out of place lately"

"Yeah I'm fine" he said starting the car

"Well I'm going right to sleep when I get home, so you can just drop me off"

"Ok" he said giving her a fake smile

A little after about half an hour Haley woke up "ohm" she stretched "were are we" she said getting up

"Oh morning sleepy head" said Vicki smiling at her "here are you clothes so you can change at the first stop" she said throwing her clothes at her

"Thanks" the first stop wasn't even 15 minutes away so she changed right away no one needed to get anything or use the bathroom everyone was content to wait until they got home the rest of the way home was silent for all quiet glances between Nathan and Haley were made. The minute she arrived home Haley went to the mail box and saw she got a couple letters one from her parents and the other from an address the read.

Rachel Margaret & Michael Margaret

1203 western road

Daemons MI

53403

**A/N sorry for the short chapter tell me what you think check in on the 15th for a new chapter**


	14. awaken from the past

Chapter 14- Awaken From the Past

"holy crap" Haley said running into the house slamming the door in Nathan's face then not even looking up she turned around on her heals and opened the door

"Thank you" he said carrying al of the luggage

"Yep" she said walking into the kitchen opening the letter from her parents. She sat down on the counter stool and read it.

_Dear Haley bob_

_Hey sweetie it's me mom I just thought id write you a letter asking if you were doing ok how are the guys I hope your not screwing up your life like Taylor she came to visit us the other day and said she finally got a stable job in Florida but hey like I say what ever makes her happy I know you don't like me and you father very much right now for what we did we know we hurt you but we thought if was the best thing for you we had no idea you were that unhappy well I have a meeting with the officers of technician corp. now so I have got to go if I get this raise you will be getting a $20.00 dollar allowance yay for you right, well have fun. Your father and I will call soon._

_Love mom_

Haley quietly put the letter back into the envelope and set it aside she looked at the address once more tracing it over with her fingers all the pain and all of the torture came running back to her at that moment she read the address over a couple times In her head

_Rachel Margaret & Michael Margaret_

_1203 western road _

_Daemons MI_

_53403_

The address scared her a bit she thought about not opening the letter and just putting it into a drawer and never think about it again but part of her wanted to know what they would have to write about what they would have to say after what happened to her. So she took a deep breathe and made a decision.

_Dear Haley_

_Hi darling it's me Rachel I just thought id write you a small letter letting you know what's happening here well Jonathan is home now we're terribly sorry for what all happened but we have a small surprise for you in the mail coming soon and this ._

_Love _

_Rachel and Michael Margaret_

_p.s. we will still be sending you your $10.00 allowance a week we love you and are blessed to have had you in our family at Margaret foster homes._

Haley sat there in silence for a while thinking about what happened when she was at the club she didn't have one drink but he had already had three

_**Flashback**_

"_guys it's getting late and we should get heading back" Haley said trying to convince Jonathan Fredrickson and Kimberly Cox to go back to there foster home after they had both became drunk, Haley only had one drink knowing one of them couldn't get stone cold drunk like they normally did. Besides the fact that they were only 15 years old this was their normal weekend routine they would get into a club with there fake I.D.s and would get drunk but one was only allowed to have a couple of drinks because they were in charge of taking the rest back to the place they called home._

"_Hahaha" laughed Kimberly "we can't you don't have your drivers license and were both drunk were stuck here unless we can find a good man to take us home" Kim said walking up to a total stranger sliding her arm around him._

"_Kim come on don't do this please, remember last time, come on" she said grabbing Kimberly's arm pulling her_

"_Let go of me" she yelled "fine I'll go home but you have to let me drive" Kim said stumbling on her words_

"_What no you're drunk I'll drive"_

"_Well you don't have a license and you don't know how to drive" she said taking another drink of her tequila _

"_Yes I do I was taught when I was in the eighth grade" Haley said putting a hand on her hip_

"_Jon come on Haley party pooper is making us go home" Kim said walking towards the door_

"_You'll thank me in the morning" Haley said walking after them_

"_Whatever" Jon said not caring_

"_God how did I get here what did I do wrong" Haley thought out loud_

"_You were born" Kim said angry_

'_Your right I shouldn't have been born I'm a mistake' Haley thought starting the car._

"_I have to sit in the front" Jon said pushing Kim out of the way_

'_God I wish I weren't here'_

_Haley looked at the clock and saw the time 3:48 in the morning they are so getting grounded tonight Haley wanted to get home as fast as she could so she stepped on the gas and then she heard a sound she looked back without lifting her foot and Kim had vomited all over the back seat "Kim" Haley whined and then was interrupted_

"_Haley look out" Jon said she had just ran a red light and hit not just one car but two she drove the car into another car one car hit the front of Jon's car the other hit the passengers side they were all knocked on conscious the next thing Haley remembers is sitting in a hospital room with doctors saying it was attempted suicide from the compact of the cars _

"_Rachel" Haley managed to whisper out_

"_oh Haley dear how do you feel" said a women who went by the name of Rachel she was their foster mom she had blonde straight hair that was cut a little blow the shoulder Rachel was a business woman and had just gotten home from a business trip when she got the phone_

"_I'm fine, how are they" Haley said meaning Kim and Jon_

"_Oh honey Kim is just fine just a couple bumps and broses like you"_

"_What about Jon"_

"_Oh honey they say the car hit him at the nearest point of impact he's umm he's in a coma"_

"_What" Haley said tears swelling up in her eyes_

"_The doctor said that the way you hit the car it was an attempt of suicide"_

"_Dear" all Haley could do was look away out the window tears now streaming down her face "ok I understand I'll come to talk to you later I'll call your parents"_

_Haley looked down and saw all of the needles that were in her hands she followed the cord and saw they went to an IV. bag she looked down and pulled the needles out of her hand. She let out a cry and got out from under her covers stepped down on the cold hospital floor she walked down the hall and looked through each window at the end of the hall she stopped dead in her tracks and she slowly opened the door and went up to the sleeping figure he looked so peaceful and in so much pain at the same time. she walked over to him and sat down she put his hand in hers and started talking "hey Jon I'm so sorry I should have been watching I know I haven't been happy but I didn't do this on purpose I'm so sorry your like this now it's all my fault I'll never forgive myself if you don't wake up" tears streamed down her face she couldn't stop them. It was her fault they were in the accident if she wasn't so worried that she would get into trouble she never would have gone so fast and she never would have crashed. He (Jon) never woke up until now I guess._

_**End flashback**_

Haley was now on the verge of tears Nathan had just walked into the kitchen to find Haley sitting their still in total silence until he went to the fridge to get something to eat she took and grabbed the envelope to put the letter in it until she realized it was a little heavier than it would normally be she cupped her hand at the top of the envelope and tipped it upside down out can a ring and a key the key was to her bed room and the ring was a ring that each of the foster children got when they were excepted into the Margaret family with a small letter attached to them both the key and the ring that said _you left these here before you left have a good life Haley _at that moment there was nothing Haley could do other than cry.


	15. a present not to keep

**A/N for those of you who don't know Ludacris is a rapper and splash waterfalls is a song he sings**

Chapter 15 – a present not to keep

"Haley are you alright" Nathan asked observing her tears.

"Oh yeah just uh" she said whipping her tears "a letter from my parents" she said giving him a smile he looked at the ring and key

"What's that" he asked sitting down across from her drinking some Gatorade from out of the fridge

"Oh just some jewelry you know" she said as he grabbed the envelope that was from Haley

"Whose Rachel and Michael Margaret?" he said looking at the names on the envelope as if it were gibberish.

"Oh you know just friends of mine from Michigan" she said nodding

"Oh ok"

"You know I think I'll go upstairs and take a nap"

"Ok see you" he said then he quickly yelled out "hey Haley can we talk about-"

"Nathan it was a mistake you're with Vicki and it was stupid we just you know slipped"

"Yeah right I know"

"Ok I'm" she pointed upstairs he nodded and she left just like that

Upstairs

Haley ran upstairs and went straight to the phone you would think her first thought would be to call her biological parents but something inside of her told her that her foster parents were more important right now.

So she picked up the phone and slowly dialed the number when she heard that first words her heart felt as if it had crumbled to shreds

"Hello Margaret residents" although Haley had only been there about a year she was very close to them there she had brothers and sisters that weren't a disappointment to the parents and she could hang out with them Jon was like her Tim Lucas and Nathan he treated her as if she were a peace of gold that was worth billions of dollars and protected her like she were a piece of glass about to brake.

Kim treated her like the sister/best-girl-friend she never had she wasn't happy because of the situation she was in but she missed them. Then Michaels voice came onto the receiver once again

"Hello Margaret residents could I help you" she snapped out of her trance

"Hi umm Michael is mom there?"

"Yes may I ask whose speaking?"

"It's me Haley James"

"Oh my gosh hold on one moment" she could hear him tell Rachel "it's Haley James"

"Oh my" she said with excitement "Haley sweetie how are things are you alright oh my dear I miss you"

"I miss you to Rachel I'm fine I just got your letter and thought id give you a call"

"Oh did your present come yet"

"Ummm I got the ring and the key" Haley said wishing that was the present she meant

"Oh you did that's great dear but there's something else coming"

"Oh I really don't need you to send me things I'm happy here with everything I have"

"I'm sure you are but you can't keep this present" she started yelling in the background "Gretchen don't touch that sweetie it will brake" "sorry what was I saying now"

"We-"Haley was interrupted by the sound of something braking

"Oh Haley dear I need to go it was wonderful talking to you again I love you dear bye" she said before Haley could say anything more.

"Bye" Haley said before hanging the phone up then she heard a yell from downstairs "Haley I'm gonna get in the shower after I unpack, your bags are at the bottom of the stairs"

"Thanks Nathan" she went down stairs and got her bags she unpacked the clean clothes and the dirty ones she putt in a basket she trudged to Nathan's room across the hall

"Nathan can I have your dirty clothes"

"Ewww for what"

"To wash them you idiot"

"Oh here you go" he said throwing them in the basket she was holding.

"Thank you I'm gonna throw a load of wash now so you can wait to take your shower"

"Fine" she walked down stairs in the laundry room and put a load of wash threw.

on her way back upstairs she was gonna go to bed when the phone rang she thought it might be Rachel or Kim or even Jon she ran t the phone screaming "I got it I got it" she answered it and a smile erupted on her face "hello"

"Hey Haley" her face dropped

"Oh hi Brooke"

"Gees it's great to see you too"

"Oh sorry I thought you were someone else"

"No the one and only Brooke Davis at your service or more like my service or what ever Haley tonight make room in your living room cuz everyone is coming over"

"What why"

"Cuz I organized it were having a small party we'll play games then we'll watch movies it'll be fun"

"Oh Brooke I was kind of hoping to have a nice day off and sleep the rest of the night it's what umm 4:30 can't I have a night to peace"

"God you make it sound like hanging out with us is work"

"It is"Haley mumbled but luckily Brooke didn't hear her"alright when everyone is coming over" Haley said giving up she knew she couldn't beat the battle against Brooke.

"Good, around like 5:00"

"Ugh fine see you then"

"Bye friend" Haley headed upstairs and went straight to Nathan room he was singing along to ludacis she started laughing at him he turned around to see her leaning against his door frame laughing

"Haley how long you been there"

"Long enough to know that you call her baby cakes" she said laughing "no I'm just kidding Brooke just called were having a small party games and movies she said"

"Great where"

"Here" she said turning around "I'll let you get back to your 'splash waterfalls'" she said walking away.

At about 4:45 people started to pile in Brooke Lucas Peyton Jake and Vicki were all there they were just waiting for Tim.

Nathan was getting ready to take his shower and Haley was getting everyone situated when the door bell rang

"oh hold on I'll get that" Haley said running to the door she opened the door and was speechless to the sight she saw she stood there not knowing what to do she just stood there speechless.


	16. the explaination

**A/N sorry for the long wait**

Chapter-16- the explanation

"oh hold on I'll get that" Haley said running to the door she opened the door and was speechless to the sight she saw she stood there not knowing what to do she just stood there speechless

"Surprise" Kim yelled opening her arms

"Kim what are you doing here" Haley said surprised at the sight in front t of her.

"Mom sent us"

"I'm sorry us"

"Hey" Jon said coming up behind Kim

"Oh my god Jon" she said giving him a bear hug

"Oh oww still in pain"

"Oh I'm sorry how you are"

"I'm good I'm good how you are"

"I'm great well great as great can be you know" she saw how tired they looked "would you like to come in?"

"Yeah" Kim said happy at her reaction

"Let me take your coats" she said holding her hands out. as she put them on the coat hook Vicki's coat fell "oops" she said pitting it back up then she looked at the ground where it dropped and saw an envelope she picked it up glanced at Vicki making sure she didn't see her and Haley read the front of it and read it her eyes grew and she shoved it back into her coat pocket. She walked to the door frame and leaned up against it "ummm everybody this is Jon and Kim" she said slowly trying to gather her thoughts "guys these are my friends Brooke, Lucas, Jake, Peyton, Vicki, and Tim" she said pointing to each one of them.

"Hi guys, where's hottie from pictures" Kim said giving Haley a questionable look

"Oh he's in the-" Haley began but was interrupted by Nathan coming into the living room in just a towel

"Haley were is the umm shampoo" Nathan said scratching his head

"Under the sink I just bought some more"

"Why"

"Because soap in a bottle that says shampoo is not shampoo"

"Haha" Nathan said turning around

"Ouch now that was hot" Kim said when Nathan was out of ear shot Haley looked at Vicki

"Ahem" Vicki cleared her thought

"Sorry" Haley said shrugging she couldn't help what Kim was saying

"Haley umm who are these people no offence" Brooke said

"These are my….ummm….this is my brother and sister"

"What haley we've met all of your brothers and sisters and we've never met them"

"Well that's because their my foster brother and sister"

"What?" Peyton said curious

"See after I left my parents didn't think they were fit parents so they sent me to Michigan to the Margaret foster home I was supposed to live there for two years but after the accident my parents thought it best to send me back to familiar grounds."

"Why didn't they think they were fit parents?"

"Because they found out I wasn't a" she cleared her thought "a virgin"

"So" Brooke said

"They don't want me to end up like Taylor my no brain, no good sister" everyone nodded understanding

"What accident" Peyton asked

"Ummm the accident the three of us got in one night"

"Oh my gosh what happened"

"They were drunk I was driving she threw up I was speeding and we got into a car crash"

"What did the doctors say when you woke up" Kim said curiously "mom wouldn't tell us"

"Because of the serious crash and the way the car was pinned they thought it was a suicide attempt so my mom thought it best to send me back here were I was happiest."

"Yeah ummm where are you staying?" Vicki asked

"Ummm I don't know yet"

"I'm sorry again but why are you here" Brooke asked again very interested in Haley's past

"Haley left a lot at home so where here to give them to her and see if she's better"

"You guys I'm fine" Haley said

"No more crying" Jon said with concern

"No more crying" Haley said mocking Jon "so what did you bring me" Haley said with a smile on her face

"Your billons of pictures"

"Oh" Haley laughed as Kim handed them to her Haley looked at a couple when Nathan came up behind her and glanced at them

"Wow" he said grabbing them out of Haley's hand "when were these taken"

"All over, the beach, school, parties"

"Can we see, pass them around" Peyton said

They looked at the pictures it was all pictures of Nathan Haley Tim and Lucas and there was one picture of everyone at the foster home "is this your foster mom" Tim said looking at the family picture Haley nodded "she's hot" Kim laughed a the comment

"And your locked box"

"Locked box what's in there" Lucas said curious

"I don't even remember" as she opened the box with the key that was taped on the bottom

"That's where the key was" Kim said hitting Jon on the arm playfully

"Whats in it" Vicki said

Haley sat down right where she was standing and smiled at what she saw "it's the ruff draft of the movie Tim was making a long time ago I stoll it before I left"

"So that's where the spare went" Tim said laughing

"I never watched it though"

"Can we watch it now" Kim said looking at Tim then suddenly everyone brought there attention to Tim.

"Well why the hell not" Tim said grabbing it from Haley

They all sat there comfortably ready to watch it.

**A/N ok if I get reviews I need to know should I put description about what they see in the movie so please say _yes please put description or no don't put any description_ and I have a lot planned for the next week so um I might not update in a while but I'll do my best thank you to all of you who do review. (maggis hi i miss you tty on fri.)**


	17. friends of my life

**A/n ok just to clear it up Haley moved away in the middle of her sophomore year and came back in the middle of her senior year.**

Chapter17-friends of a lifetime

"Tim what's the movie about" Vicki asked grabbing some popcorn

"Ummm….lets just says it's about happiness"

"Whatever put it in?" Haley said eating popcorn

The movie

As the opening credits appears a black screen that says

'Friends of a lifetime'

By: Tim Smith

Starring: Haley James, Lucas Scott, and Nathan Scott.

"And now our feature presentation" Tim said in the background

it shows a shot of Haley at the age of 10 swinging on a swing smiling and fades to a picture of a her at13 years old eating at lunch sticking her tongue out at the camera and then a it shows her making a funny face of a pig with her tongue sticking out at the camera at the age of 15.

It then fades to a shot of Nathan playing basketball when he was eleven and slides to Nathan when he was 14 sitting at the table Haley holding an ice pack of his head he's frowning "oww" whines Nathan "Nathan it wouldn't hurt so bad if it never happened" Haley says holding the ice pack steady "hey the guy had it coming" Haley rolls her eyes.

Then the camera zooms in on Nathan and Lucas playing a one on one game for fun with each other Lucas made the basket he's about 10 and then it zooms to a picture of Lucas smirking at the camera.

The camera shows Haley standing out side of tree hill high when Nathan yells in the back ground "need a ride" "ahhh" Haley squealed and turned around she runs into Nathan's arms he's now carrying her and they kiss.

The state championship basketball game Tim is showing mouth talking into a microphone Haley is sitting next to him "ok we need this last point to win the game Lucas passes to Nathan, Nathan dribbles the ball he fakes left fakes right he's up and with five seconds left on the clock he shoots and its in" mouth says the plays as there being made "yahhhh, ahhh, woo" the crowd goes wild Haley jumps up and down screaming "Haley what do you have to say" Tim asked" two words: after party"

"ok were on our way to the after party of another great win by Nathan Scott what's your take" Tim said putting the camera in Nathan's face even though he and Haley are making out "party" Nathan said going back to making out with Haley.

they enter the party and go straight to the kitchen to get something to drink they talk to a couple of people then go to the living room where the music is blasting so loud that if whoever's house this was had neighbors we would be in big trouble Haley goes in the middle of the dance floor and she signaled Nathan to come by her when he did a song came on she started dancing on him as his hands were on her hips she had the biggest smirk on her face because she knew if she kept dancing the way she was he wouldn't be able to take it anymore then the camera was turned to a sudden halt when Tim showed Nathan carrying Haley over his shoulder taking her upstairs when Tim says " hey I cant blame the man he has one of the hottest girls in tree hill and he just won the state championship"

Then the camera cuts to a shot at a sleepover party at Nathan house everyone's sitting in the kitchen when the doorbell rings Nathan got it and they all went to the living room and watch the movie Haley is sitting in Nathan's lap when he whispered something in her ear and she said something back to him and they kissed he held her tighter

The ending credits came on and it read:

'Friends of my life'

By: Tim smith

Bonus track

It showed a shot of Nathan in a hospital bed with Lucas sitting in a chair and Haley was lying on the bed with Nathan she was crying and Tim was standing on the wall they all looked worried and Nathan woke up and kissed Haley on her forehead she woke up and hugged him before you could hear anyone talk it was over.

**A/N ok I know short chapter but you know I wanted to hear your reviews lots of them.**


	18. goodbye to you

Chapter 18- goodbye to you

"Tim that was awesome" Kim said not noticing the hurt faces of the group

"Does anyone want refills" Haley said standing up

"No" Brooke said looking at the whole group

Haley walked into the kitchen and let out a deep breathe she decided to clean because that's what she did when she felt hurt; to Haley keeping busy meant not dealing with the issue at hand. before when she was hurt she would walk into the kitchen and start cleaning Nathan would sooner or later follow her in the kitchen and put his hands on hers and hold her tight and tell her that everything was ok, and it would all go away soon, she had nothing to worry about; but ever since she left she held it all inside of her.

Nathan didn't wait soon after Haley left to get up and run upstairs he went straight to his room to his night stand next to his bed looked in the top drawers he scrambled through paper "where is it I know I put it here" Nathan went through all of his dresser drawers but couldn't find it so he went back down stairs when he reached the bottom of the stairs he yelled "Haley" he moved to the tables in the living room messing up the papers on the table "Haley get in here"

"Nathan baby what are you looking for" Vicki sad grabbing his arm

"What" Haley said she looked different she had her hair pulled into a messy pony tail and her sleeves were rolled up and she had an apron on

"Where is my letter?"

"What letter" she said looking at him as if he were a crazy man

"That letter you sent me"

"How the hell should I know you probably threw it away" she said putting her hands on her hips

"No, no I know I kept it. It was in my top dresser drawer and now it's gone" Nathan said standing straight giving his total attention to the group

"I know where it is" Brooke said looking at Vicki smirking

A moment of silence poured over the group

"Well where it is" Nathan said looking at Brooke suspiciously

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend?" Brooke said everyone's eyes now fixed on Vicki.

Nathan cocked his head to the side looking at Vicki Haley just crossed her arms with disgust "Vicki" Nathan said

"In my coat pocket"

"what is it doing in your coat pocket" Haley said creeping closer to Vicki as she stood up Nathan moved to her coat reached into her right pocket and got it from out of there Vicki was still silent "I asked you a question" stepping closer to Vicki with each comment made.

"I…was curious?" she tried to use as a excuses

"Nope" Haley said

"I wanted to know more about you" she tried with a smile

"Try again" Haley said now so close to Vicki that she could touch her.

"Ok ok I wanted to get dirt on you"

"Dirt huh I'll show you dirt" Haley said getting in Vicki's face "so you read it"

"Yeah"

"So now you know everything don't you"

"What's your problem can't handle the fact that someone knows your past"

"Oh look who's talking" everyone is looking at the two of them battle it out

"What are you talking about" Vicki said crossing her arms

"Oh yeah I did a little homework too" Haley said a smirk on her face Vicki's eyes widened

"Like what" Vicki said hoping she was bluffing

"Do you really want me to say it here now?"

"Say what" Vicki said stepping a few feet back

"oh I don't know" she said turning around walking away a bit "lets see if these ring a bell" she said still walking but now only circling around her "matt, Joe, Dave, Chris, Sean, Max, and Steve" she stopped circling her and stopped right behind her and whispered "those help you remember honey" in her ear Haley can be quiet the sneaky one when she needs to be. Vicki's eyes were now so big it looked as if they were going to pop out "yeah that's right I know about all of you" she looked around them room and moved towards Nathan "I had to make sure you were the right people for my boys to be hangin' with and come to find out everyone's slate is clean except for our little pest over here" she said pointing to Vicki "go a head tell him" she said still smirking

"Oh you mean those are the names of the guys she brings home all the time" Nathan said handing Haley the letter

"Are you guys in like cahoots" Brooke said growing confused

"Nope just smart enough to see through her" Nathan said looking at Vicki again

"So you knew all along that's why you wouldn't…"

"Yeah pretty much" Nathan said interrupting her truth was that Nathan and Vicki hadn't had sex since that first night.

"I suggest you leave before you cause any more trouble"

"Who do think you is you can't just come in here and change everything you think you can tell me what to do"

"Honey this is my town"

"So is that why you left or was it because you thought you were pregnant"

That was the last straw Haley couldn't let this bitch walk in here and talk to her like that she had to something….

So she did 'whap' and just like that with one swing Vicki was on the ground Haley punched her right in the face.

Just like that it was done and she was back the old Haley had come home to tree hill for the first time since she left. "And that's what it's like to mess with my town" Haley said walking back into the kitchen with a big smile on her face.

Everyone ran to Vicki to help her except Nathan he just turned around and went to his room to gather her things from his room when he came back down Vicki was at the door with Brooke talking.

"Nathan I don't think I should stay here tonight so I'm gonna go home"

"Good then you can stay there" he gave her the box of her stuff she looked at him suspiciously "were done your not welcome back here" he said she stepped back a few steps and he slammed the door in her face.


	19. desperataly

Chapter-19-Desperataly

Two days later everyone went to school the next Monday as if nothing ever happened. Jon and Kim decided to stay with Nathan and Haley for about seven more days they had a plane flight Friday. But often had to stay at Brooke's for a few hours because of Nathan and Haley's constant bickering.

Everyone was sitting at a table at lunch.

"So why isn't Vicki here" Tim said in one of his dim witted moments

"She moved...well after everything that happened, she finally decided to move to this boarding school in china my dad has been trying to get her to move there ever since we moved here I think it's called like hyching maybe I don't remember" Brooke said taking a bite out of her salad.

"So she's gone for good" Peyton asked

"Well for the rest of her high school year"

"Oh that's too bad" Haley said sarcastically

"Yeah" Brooke said and everyone laughed

The bell rang and everyone got up "are we still meeting at the cafe' after school?"

"Yeah" everyone said scattering to there next class

everyone met at the cafe' just as they said they would they were sitting in a booth in this order: Nathan, Tim, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Jon, Kim, and Haley they just ordered two large fries trays and sodas

"So I was reading this magazine the other day and..." Brooke said eating a fries

"Why does this not surprise any of us" Nathan said taking a sip of his soda

"Anyways it said that going to clubs and drinking alcohol was healthy I mean if that's true than were really healthy people" Brooke said looking at everyone.

Everyone laughed at her

"What its true" Brooke said with a questionable look on her face "oh and I also read that beer has a special girl hormone in it" she said with a giggle all of the girls laughed but the boys were very quiet.

"You know I think I remember Christen Harrison saying something about that" Haley said picking up a fries

"Christen Harrison doesn't know dirt from a hole in the ground" Nathan said taking a fry from they tray.

"Here we go again" Jon said rolling his eyes

"Shut up she knew that jack was cheating on Sara" Haley said throwing a French fry across from her hitting Nathan.

"Yeah but that's cause she was a total snoop"

"Oh what ever you're just mad because she didn't wanna come to your lame party" she said taking a sip of her soda

"No I'm not and the party was not lame how was I supposed to know that Jason was gonna have a party the same day I was"

"OK you guys why don't we talk about something else" Jake said trying to change the subject

"No not until Nathan admits that I'm right"

"How can I 'admit' that your right when your not"

"Oh but I am"

"OK guys why don't we settle this the way we used to" Lucas said getting tired of the fighting

"I'm up for it if you are" Nathan said looking at Haley

"Oh I'm ready but are you ready to loose to a girl"

"Whatever you say" Nathan said getting up and walking out of the cafe' everyone followed him and Jake left a tip on the table.

At the river court everyone was sitting on the bleachers watching when Lucas goes in the middle of the court and Nathan on one side Haley on the other Lucas holds the basket ball speaking "OK same rules got it"

"GOT IT" Nathan and Haley say at the same time.

Back at the bleachers "so what are they playing?" Peyton asked curious

"Strip basketball" Tim answered

"Kinky" Brooke said raising an eyebrow

"how do they play" Jake asked watching Lucas relay the rules to the two on the court

"OK if Nathan makes a shot Haley has to take off a piece of her clothing vise verse and who ever looses all of there clothing wins"

"So someone actually comes out naked" Brooke said growing excited

"No lets say Haley has nothing but her underwear and a bra on well if he makes the last basket he automatically wins she doesn't take the underwear off"

"Oh thank goodness" Jake said relieved

Lucas does the tip off and Nathan gains possession of the ball and easily moves past Haley and makes the first shot Haley sighed and took off her sweatshirt.

Haley stole the ball and made a shot from the free point line she than grabbed the ball and when she turned around to look at him he made no move so she raised an eyebrow he took his shirt off she put the ball up against his chest.

He gave it back to her and she dribbled the ball she faked left and threw it up and surprisingly she made the basket he took his pants off

She dribbled the ball and he stole it from her and made a shot she took her t-shirt off now all she had on was a pair of jeans and a bra

she went to fake right but Nathan was to quick and already had the ball he went to toss it in when she smacked his ass and he turned around to look at her she took the ball from him and put it in the net he took his shoes and socks off "wow haven't seen that in a long time" Haley said eyebrows raised

"What" questioned Nathan?

"You in nothing but boxers" she said tossing the ball in the net and with that notion she won the game they put their clothes back on and walked to the group

"Nice game Haley who taught you" Peyton said giving Haley a high five

"Nathan and I bet he regrets it now" Haley said looking at Nathan

"I'm sure he does" Lucas said

"we better get headed home its late" Jon said looking at his watch

"yeah see you guy" Tim said as the group disappeared and all that was left standing there were Nathan Jon Kim and Haley.

Jon and Kim had started walking early Nathan and Haley were close behind still arguing about how Haley cheated but when they reached home it magically disappeared when they all went to there rooms everything that was wrong was gone and all was OK or so they thought.

**A/N hey guys sorry for the not constant updates (if that makes sense) but I hope I'll have the next update up like next week I'm still debating weather or not to make a sequel because this story unfortunately will be ending sooner than you think I love you guys who are reading this and if you would like to make a vote please vote for a sequel for yes mark the number 1 for no put 2 and for I don't care put 3.**


	20. remembering love

**A/N as many of you have figured out this is the end of remembering love but don't worry I plan on writing a sequel**

Chapter 20- remembering love

Two days after the strip basketball Brooke and Peyton thought it would be a good idea to give Kim and Jon a member able experience so Brooke Peyton and Haley took Kim shopping to…bring back some souvenirs

"Thanks you guys we really didn't need to do this" Kim thanked for the tenth time that evening

"No problem we love shopping" Brooke specified

"Well thanks"

"Enough if you say thank you one more time I swear I'm going to hurt you" Haley said laughing

"Sorry"

"Oh lets stop here" Peyton said observing the sign above that read D.E.B.S

"This looks like a prom dress shop"

"Oh nonsense we just have to go to the back"

They each picked out an outfit Haley had a pink and green skirt with a white baby doll shirt Brooke had a simple pair of black pants with a sexy red halter and Peyton picked out a nice black shirt with a pair of sparkly jeans Kim picked out an out fit that was close to Haley's it was a pink and blue skirt with a black baby doll shirt.

When Haley and Kim got home they came home to all of the guys in the living room talking "hey guys what's up" Haley said putting her bags on the floor.

"Nothing much just talking" Lucas said laughing

"Oh cool what about" Kim said putting her bags next to Haley's

Haley went to sit down next to Jake to join the conversation and they spent the rest of the night reminiscing about situations they had been in or ridiculous things that they have seen before.

The next day after school Nathan went home and took Kim and Jon over to Brookes for a little while Haley went to the store. She was making a big going away dinner for just the four of them. She had prepared steak with baked potato and green beans. When she was ready to serve it she called Nathan and he brought them over and they sat down to a nice meal

"So Haley where did you order this from it's really good" Kim said smiling

"I didn't I made it" Haley said

"Really wow" Jon said

"Thanks I enjoy the compliments" Haley said sarcastically

"Haley this is great thank you" Jon thanked

"Your welcome" Haley said

"Yeah thanks hales this is really good" complimented Kim

"No problem you guys I just wanted to do something nice for you before you left I mean you were always there for me and Jon you always protected me" Haley said with true sincerity

"Nathan what's wrong why you aren't talking" Kim said

"Yeah what's up?" Haley wondered

"Nothing" Nathan lied

"Oh are you sad cease were leaving" Kim said smiling

"No"

"Jon do you know what's wrong with him" Haley commented

"Why would he know?" Nathan said angrily

"He wouldn't it's just that Jon's really good at reading people"

"Oh yeah cease Jon's perfect right"

"No that's not what I said" Haley said as Nathan got up from his seat and began to walk to the door. "What's your problem?" Haley said following him.

"Nothing I don't have a problem"

"Obviously you do look I don't know what your problem is but I wont have you in the house like this on there last night here" Haley said pointing to Kim and Jon's

"Fine" Nathan said opening the door walking out into the street.

"Fine" Haley said angrily she turned around to look at Jon and Kim when she did she paused and rolled her eyes "ugh" Haley stomped her foot and turned around "Nathan" she screamed chasing after him.

When she opened the door and walked out Kim stood up and walked to the back door "you going to Brookes again" Jon asked, Kim turned around

"Yeah aren't you" she said as if it were the most obvious thing, he followed close behind.

When they entered Brooke was watching TV on the couch "let me guess there fighting again"

"Yeah" Kim said sitting down next to her.

"Nathan wait" Haley said walking in the middle following Nathan

"What" Nathan said turning around

Haley walked closer to Nathan but not to close in fear of touching him "talk to me please"

"There's nothing to talk about" Nathan said

"Yes there is do you not like Jon or something"

"No"

"Than what is it, why are you so mad"

"Because you don't need me anymore, Haley"

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't need me when you came back you were fine on your own I just though you would need me when you were gone and now I realize that you don't"

"Nathan I will always need you but when I left it was just like Jon was always there I didn't mean to make you feel-" she began but was interrupted

"It's not that, it's just I thought you would need me to...and you don't"

"But Nathan I do need you"

"no you don't your doing fine all on your own you don't need my help" Nathan paused "and even if you did you would go to Jon before me"

"What no Nathan you know what I thought you were…never mind you know what think….I think you're jealous of Jon"

"What why would I be jealous of _Jon_"

"Because he was there when you weren't"

"What ever Haley I don't need to be here arguing with you"

"You know what….this has nothing to do with Jon does it" Haley said as it started to rain but neither really noticed

"Your right it's not about Jon it's about you"

"Well than lets go let's talk about me" Haley said opening her arms

"Ok let's do it" Nathan said Haley put her arms down "you hurt me Haley the lying and the cheating" Haley crossed her arms and turned around she started to walk away when he said it knowing she wasn't going to listen to his venting "I still love you" she turned around and stared at him "I do, I still do, I always have"

"I know" Haley said beginning to cry

"I will always need you Haley and I guess I thought you would always need me too it's just I thought we were perfect and when you left it was like my world just fell apart and then I got that letter and everything felt like it could only get worst and then you came back and I just don't know what to do anymore and-" Nathan was interrupted by Haley she was crying but it was hard to tell because of the rain

" NATHAN, shut up" Haley said running towards him she grabbed a hold of his shoulders and jumped into his arms there was nothing else to do than kiss him, so she did.

Back at Brookes house they were still sitting there watching TV when they heard a door slam next door and realized it was raining outside "do you think there done fighting" Jon asked

"I don't know lets wait a little while before we go back" Kim reassured

At the house the slam that was so load it was heard next door was Nathan and Haley kissing and in such a hurry to get upstairs that they didn't realize that no one else was in the house they made there way to Haley's room it was closer, they fell on the bed and right away without a word started to remove Nathan's shirt and enjoy the moment they were kissing lustfully once they removed Haley's shirt as well they were going mad crazy with passion until they got a thought in and could think about what they were actually doing "wait, wait" Haley said pushing Nathan up

"What, what's wrong" Nathan said shaking his head searching her eyes

"We, we can't I cant" Haley said trying to look sincere

"Why what's wrong"

"This isn't right it doesn't feel right Nathan"

"I love you" he said stroking her cheek

"I know and I love you but neither of us are ready for something this…we're not ready"

"Ok" Nathan got up grabbed his clothes

"Nathan" Haley said getting up on her elbows for support seeing the anger in his eyes as he turned around "don't be mad at me"

"I'm not" he lied

After about fifteen minutes of crying she heard a knock at the door it was Kim "hey sweaty how are you"

"Not so great" Haley said whipping away her tears

"oh baby" Kim said seeing Haley's tears there was nothing she could do other than lay behind Haley holding her stroking her hair "do you want to talk about it" she said with hope

"Mm m" Haley said shaking her head no

"It might make you feel better and it could help me help you" she said "huh do you wanna talk"

Haley took a deep breathe and sighed "I can't do it anymore Kim I just can't it's to much" Haley said sobbing

"Shh I know Haley baby" Kim sat there talking to Haley for almost the rest of night they had forgotten about the mess luckily enough Jon had cleaned up the mess and had gotten everything ready for the flight tomorrow.

The next day Nathan woke up and left his room he went to go wake Haley up so she could take Kim and Jon to the airport but when he opened the door and her room looked perfectly clean nothing was out of place he went downstairs he looked to his right and again everything was in place nothing was out of order he thought something was fishy so he went into the kitchen and it was sparkling like the never before they had cleaned up the whole place and nothing was left other than a note on the counter.

_Dear Nathan _

_Nathan, we cleaned up for you I'm taking Kim and Jon to the airport and well I guess this a goodbye I've thought about it and this I mean us I can't do this it hurts to much I love you and I always will and I know that you love me but I need to move on I don't want to but I have to I can't have you anymore we're not ready for us to be together again. I wish we were I really do but last night wasn't love it was lust and I don't think your anymore ready for this than I am, so goodbye, Nathan have a great life._

_Sending all of my love forever_

_Haley_

Nathan put the piece of paper down and ran upstairs to the phone he dialed a very familiar number

"Hello"

"Hey Luke sorry if I interrupted anything but ummm she's leaving again Haley's leaving again"

"What why"

"I don't know" Nathan lied

"Ok well we're on our way"

"We're?"

"We're all at the river court we were gonna invite you but you were sleeping everyone's here we'll be there I a second"

"No go to the airport flight 89 to Michigan"

"Alright bye"

Haley was standing there in the gift shop waiting for her flight to board she had no idea what she was looking for all she was thinking of was if Nathan saw the letter by now and if this was the right thing to do he had said before that her leaving tore his world apart she thought if she left again it would do the same thing she was having second thoughts but knew it was for the best when she heard thoughs eight words "flight 89 for Michigan is about to board" she grabbed her things and didn't look back until she heard people yelling from behind she was in line waiting for her ticket to be registered.

"Haley wait"

Haley turned around to see five people running through a crowd screaming

"Haley wait"

she stopped to find all of them out of breathe Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Tim and Jake all panting for breathe she couldn't help but smirk "what are you guys doing here"

"We came to try and stop you" Tim said bluntly Peyton elbowed him in the rib

"We came to say goodbye" Peyton said stepping closer to her so she could give her a hug Haley gladly accepted

"Well thanks guys but I'm not staying" Haley said starting to tear up she was really going to miss her new friends

"Why not why do you have to go like this" Lucas said

"Because I came back thinking everything was gonna be ok everything was gonna go back to normal and-"

"And what's so wrong with that you made new friends didn't you" Brooke said

"Yeah and I'm glad I did but I can't stay here I can't put him through this it's not fair to him and it's not fair to me"

Haley was now next in line Kim and Jon were waiting behind her when Kim spoke up

"Haley what happened last night"

"Nothing happened"

"Then why did you call mom and tell her you have to come back home"

"Because we're not ready and I can't stay here" Haley said now getting a little anger mixed in with her sadness.

"Why aren't you ready I mean it's not like you never done this before?"

"But maybe he's not ready to do it again and I know that for a fact"

"How, how do you know that he's not ready"

"Because everyone I love is standing here trying to convince me to stay except for him" Haley said that and realized a few people have cut in front of her and so she turned around and looked back "goodbye guys I love you and I'll call you when I get home" with that she turned around and began to walk she gave the woman her ticket but was stopped suddenly by the sweetest sound made to her ear.

"Haley wait" Nathan screamed running towards through the crowds "Haley!" all she could do now was turn around a tear streamed down her face "Haley don't go" Nathan said out of breathe. Haley looked back at Jon and Kim and they smiled Jon motioned to let her know he was getting on the plane

"Miss are you getting on this plane"

"Hold on one minute please" Haley looked at Nathan who just had a pleading face on 'am I gonna have to do this again' Haley thought

"Haley don't do this to me again" Nathan said shaking his head

"Nathan listen"

"No I already told you this last night and if I have to I'll do it again"

Haley motioned for Kim to come near her she gave her a necklace and said "give this to Gretchen" Kim nodded and she went to go on the plane when the lady at the desk asked her a question and Kim nodded no and on the plane she went "Nathan I-"

"No Haley when you left-"Nathan was interrupted by Haley

"Nathan just shut up" Haley said rolling her eyes and walked to him she put her hand on his check and kissed him they were so caught up in each other that they didn't realize anyone else was around them he picked her up by the waist and she wrapped her legs around him they stood there kissing for a while until Haley pulled away

"Wow" Haley breathed

"What" Nathan questioned

"It doesn't feel like I thought it would feel"

"What"

"Remembering love" Haley said with a smile.

They went home and lived the life they used to when things were oh so normal.

**A/N thanks guys to all of my fellow readers and thanks to my co-writer Duckygirl and my betsest friend Dan well that's it until next time don't forget to look for my sequel 'Loves Reunion' in about a week and ummm I hope you guys liked my story I loved writing it and I loved getting all of the reviews I just love you guys so c ya I'm out.**


End file.
